VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza!
The VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza was a seasonal racing contest that allows players to compete in a timed racing tournament in order to win prizes. Description Summer is almost here, which means it's time to rev up your race car and head for the open road to put your driving skills to the test! For over a century, May has been the month of choice for exciting race events like the Indianapolis 500! This year will mark the running of the 102nd Indy 500 on Sunday, May 27th! This prestigious motor race is one of the oldest motor racing events worldwide and all the excitement starts this Thursday! For our Tenth Anniversary celebration we have a complete schedule of events commencing Thursday, May 24th. New race courses which will challenge even the most experienced racer have been specially designed for this Tenth Anniversary racing event! Look for the exciting new courses on the Open Roads map starting Thursday, May 24th, 2018, which is opening Day for motor sports practice! Remember if you walk to the Open Road areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. Schedule and Prizes Thursday, May 24, 2018 - Tire Thursday Practice Day This is Tire Thursday! Rev up your engines and get out on the race track! Today the race requires two laps to complete! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the latest race track! Take your practice lap today and receive the 2018 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2018 Turbo-Tread Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2018 Turbo-Tread Tires you will have improved acceleration and hold fast to the road especially around curves. Their unique grip and tread design are created exclusively for the racing circuits and their super durable steel cords mean that your tires will never fail during a critical race! Friday, May 25, 2018 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day This is Exhaust Friday! Prepare for some speedy driving, and take to the track! Today the race requires two laps to complete! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the latest race track! Complete your practice round today and receive the 2018 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The 2018 BlastMaster Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2018 BlastMaster Exhaust System has been designed based on the latest technological advancements. You will discover major improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 26, 2018 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day Today is SuperCharger Saturday and the raceway is paved and prepared for a terrific turn out! Everyone racing today's course receives a 2018 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin! The race track is updated and ready for some serious racing! Today's track requires 2 laps to complete! Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the newest race track! When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the 2018 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2018 Blazer Supercharger Kit for their car! This chrome finished supercharger enhances power up to 40%! The Blazer Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest today and take home this 2018 PowerStroke Supercharger Kit! Sunday, May 27, 2018 - Race Day! Get your racing gear on and fill up your fuel tanks! Today is Race Day and a challenging new race track awaits you! The race track is updated and ready for some serious racing! Today's track requires 3 laps to complete! All race times completed before 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Monday, May 28th, will count towards the final race day rankings! Good luck racers! Today, you are racing for the gold! The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in first place motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in second place motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in third place motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant materal ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Race Day Results! Congratulations to all our racing participants, this year's VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza has never been so exciting! As each racer ran the race course on Sunday, the servers received over 300 incremental reports indicating where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 300 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Taken together with the start and end server times recorded on the server, this race was amazing in every way! Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the three lap VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2018 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times - Modified Races First Place awards go to: Second Place awards go to: Third place awards to go: Fastest 15 times: Final Times - Stock Races First Place awards go to: Second Place awards go to: Third Place awards go to: Fastest 30 times: Gallery First Place Awards Race2 gloves 1st.jpg|Racing Gloves - First Place Race2 helmet 1st.jpg|Racing Helmet - First Place Race2 shirt 1st.jpg|Racing Top - First Place Race2 pants 1st.jpg|Racing Pants - First Place Race2 shoes 1st.jpg|Racing Shoes - First Place Race2 hat 1st.jpg|Racing Hat - First Place Race trophy gold.jpg|Racing Trophy - First Place Race pin gold.jpg|Racing Pin - First Place Mod race trophy gold.jpg|Racing Trophy - First Place - Modified Mod race pin gold.jpg|Racing Pin - First Place - Modified Race milkbottle.jpg|Racing Milk Bottle Second Place Awards Race2 gloves 2nd.jpg|Racing Gloves - Second Place Race2 helmet 2nd.jpg|Racing Helmet - Second Place Race2 shirt 2nd.jpg|Racing Top - Second Place Race2 pants 2nd.jpg|Racing Pants - Second Place Race2 shoes 2nd.jpg|Racing Shoes - Second Place Race2 hat 2nd.jpg|Racing Hat - Second Place Race trophy silver.jpg|Racing Trophy - Second Place Race pin silver.jpg|Racing Pin - Second Place Mod race trophy silver.jpg|Racing Trophy - Second Place - Modified Mod race pin silver.jpg|Racing Pin - Second Place - Modified Third Place Awards Race2 gloves 3rd.jpg|Racing Gloves - Third Place Race2 helmet 3rd.jpg|Racing Helmet - Third Place Race2 shirt 3rd.jpg|Racing Top - Third Place Race2 pants 3rd.jpg|Racing Pants - Third Place Race2 shoes 3rd.jpg|Racing Shoes - Third Place Race2 hat 3rd.jpg|Racing Hat - Third Place Race trophy bronze.jpg|Racing Trophy - Third Place Race pin bronze.jpg|Racing Pin - Third Place Mod race trophy bronze.jpg|Racing Trophy - Third Place - Modified Mod race pin bronze.jpg|Racing Pin - Third Place - Modified Category:Competition